


Knitting Club (THAT IS AN I NOT A O)

by Orion_Belt



Series: Mean Girls (but with Night Vale and knitting) [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, cutesy wutesy carlos and cecil, im getting solar system glow in the dark panties im excited, its is knitting not knotting, just cussing, kitting, knitting club, minor steve hate, no sex sorry, no tentacles either, this is a series about the funtimes they have in knitting!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_Belt/pseuds/Orion_Belt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is really bad at knitting.<br/>Cecil is good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting Club (THAT IS AN I NOT A O)

Carlos was in a knitting club.

They met every Tuesday and Thursday. It always happened during Cecil’s show, so he never showed despite being an avid knitter himself.  
It was Carlos, Old Woman Josie, a few of the angels, and Steve Carlsburg (who always had the best patterns, so Carlos never mentioned having him around.) met in some abandoned warehouse. It smelled like blood, and thousands of black sigil candles kept them company and lighted as they complained about needles and whatever knitty people do. in the background from a portable radio, Cecil’s voice would wash over and keep them from screaming bloody murder when they had to re-start a stitch  
Now, it so happened that Carlos was the shittiest damn knitter to ever exist. His scarves were strings, and god he didn’t know how to purl. PURL. He worked at it furiously, and Old Woman Josie had tried to help but it ended up with one of the previous knitting club members without a left foot, Carlos was crying horribly, and the Lion King VCR wouldn’t get out of the dvd player right so, yeah. She never tried again. 

Carlos worked hard on the scarves he made. They were ugly, like, really really ugly. Steve just sort of sighed when he saw them, and continued on his many cable knit jumpers. Carlos would try to hide them, but Cecil pestered him constantly about it - so he’d pretend to look for it and grumpily pass it over. 

He would spot Cecil the next day loudly bragging to barista at Star-bucks about what his boyfriend made him. If it was really cold (which was Cecil’s excuse to Carlos) he could find Cecil with every single damned scarf Carlos had given him.

Cecil, knit beautifully. They were tight, and looped and his jumpers were sought out for by the entire town. He didn’t have much time to knit, as his duties were called elsewhere for the Radio, but by golly when he did.  
He had given Carlos exactly one knitting thing he had made. A turtleneck with a brilliant gold yarn. It brought out Carlos’ eyes.  
Carlos put the AC in the lab to the max so it would be constantly freezing - and he had a excuse to wear it. 

Now, the day after Khoshekk gave birth to the kittens, broadcasting was scheduled for later that day so Cecil was able to come to the knitting club.  
(Steve Carlsburg was, miraculously, sick that day.)  
Cecil was intent on knitting scarves for the kittens, keeping up a steady stream of chatter to Carlos. Carlos, after listening to Cecil go on about names for the kittens, put down his shitty scarf with more loopholes than Lost, and promptly stood up.  
The radiohost stopped and looked up.  
Carlos began a long, and very beautifully done monologue about why his knitting stinks, why Cecil is perfect in knitting, why he wears the scarves and it was horrendous. It was so angst-y it hurts to even think about it so we’ll skip it.

Carlos looked at Cecil, tears in his eyes, expecting a long-er monologue about Cecil loving Carlos knitting because Carlos was perfect.

Cecil Baldwin, Night Vale radiohost said to his boyfriend in the knitting club meeting room these following words:

“Carlos stop being a little bitch, sit the fuck down, accept that I’m trying to be supportive boyfriend. Let me keep on fucking knitting my goddamn kitty sweaters, because I sure as hell don’t need your whiny ass complaining.”

Old woman Josie cackled.


End file.
